Miroku no Shichi
by ameo66
Summary: What would YOU do if there was SEVEN Miroku, all with different personalities? Sango just can't handle it. I swear, I'll finish it eventually my precious readers.
1. How many?

LIKE OMKOMKOMKOMKOMOMKOMKOMKOMKOMK! I'M STARING A NEW MINI SERIES CAUSE I CAN'T PUT IT OFF ANY LONGER! IT'S IN MY HEAD, AND I WANT ISH GONE!

**Miroku no Shichi!**

**Chapter 1: HOW MANY?**

The gang was having their share of troubles, going day to day, not finding any real signs of Naraku. They had the last shard of the Shikon no Tama, but Naraku had all of them. He had all but Kouga's, Kohaku's and Kagome's of course. She finally started leaving it at home, where Naraku, or any one for that fact could never reach it.

They were going through a dry spell of boredom, Inuyasha whined, Sango glared as she watched Miroku approach yet again with his arm fully extended. She wanted to hit him, but he was starting to look really pathetic. She simply pushed his hand away, and walked off to find Kagome near the river, refilling the bottles.

"So Kagome, sense ANY thing to do?"

"I'm sorry, but not really. I'm getting bored too. I don't have any homework, do to it being summer, so I can stay here."

"Ahh, I see." Sango sighed and gazed into the water. Something caught her eye. "Kagome? Do you see that?" She point out towards a small, marble-like object sitting in the calm water.

"Yeah…" Kagome dipped her hand in the water and looked at it intently when she brought it above the surface. She decided to pocket the small item.

"What do you think it is?"

"I dunno, we'll have to ask the guys…"

Kagome and Sango returned back to the camp of bored men, and bent down and put the waters in her bag.

"Woman, you do know when you bend like that, your ass shows?" Inuyasha grumbles, thinking about the girl's small 'skirt'.

"Oh you mean like this?" she said, bending in a further position and touching her toes. Inuyasha blushed a bright red, seeing as the hem of her skirt touched her panties, showing her white panties just a 4th of a centimeter.

"Stop doing that!" He barked at her.

"What worried about Miroku getting to see what you've already seen?"

"No! I—urr, well…"

Kagome giggled at the flustered hanyou, Sango then affectionately hugged Kagome in a sexual matter and started to laugh.

"What, do you think I will become a lesbian, and start chasing after Kagome's skirt?"

Inuyasha shocked from Sango's actions, he fell backwards in embarrassment, shielding his eyes from the sight. The girls just started laughing hysterically at Inuyasha and Miroku's reaction. Miroku's jaw dropped, and his mind went crazy of thoughts of Sango going at it.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out the marble. Shippou hopped up onto her shoulder in curiosity.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, Sango saw it in the river." Kagome replied opening her hands, leaving it open to any one wanted to look at the marble. Shippou grabbed the marble and looked at it.

"It's really pretty! It looks like it has a rainbow in it!" Shippou hopped down and looked intently at it and leapt on to Inuyasha's lap. "Look Inuyasha!"

"Get off me…" Inuyasha said, not bothering to lift his head up to look the kit in the eyes.

"But look at it!"

"I said get-off!" The hanyou growled, Shippou jump off and ran, knowing that Inuyasha would chase his tail if he bothered him any further.

"Come here Shippou, let me see it." Miroku said, offering his lap to the helpless kitsune. He accepted the offer and handed the marble to Miroku.

"Hmm, it looks like something of value, but I feel a weird aura coming from it."

"Maybe it's magical!"

"I want to say it's the--!" Miroku started, standing up, letting the kit tumble towards the ground. He growled, and jumped on to Kagome's shoulder.

"It's a Shichi marble," Miroku stopped, suddenly feeling something inside of him tare apart. "Oww!"

They watched as the Houshi glowed an assortment of colors, and then a light absorbed him.

"MIROKU!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Sango ran in circles, thinking of something to do. Kagome gawked at the sight, but knew there was no foul aura coming from Miroku because the aura was completely innocent. Inuyasha laughed because he had heard what the houshi had said a moment before.

Everyone watched as the light faded away and seven figures were visible. Inuyasha was on the ground laughing with Shippou, while the two ningen gawked at the sight.

There stood seven.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven Mirokus.

Sango's jaw dropped skeptical about what was happening, Kagome stood perplexed.

"Those damn Shichi marbles will get ya every time." Inuyasha breathing hard, "Show them every side of the human heart, and they work like that." Snapping his fingers in a speedy motion.

The seven Mirokus looked at each other; a couple laughed, one looked around paranoid, and one looked at every one shocked. Each of the houshi replicates had different colored robes than the original.

"HOLY CRAP! THERE ARE 6 OTHER—MEES!"

"Yerp" The rusty orange-robed man chirped with the yellow one.

"Duh? Shichi marble?" The red one mocked when he finished laughing.

"Are you honestly serious? You are ALL Miroku?" Sango whined. "Oh yeah? What's his last name? Who raised him?"

"Furyou, but I'm Miro." Green one huskily said, winking at her. That is obviously the Flirty one. The real one was bad enough, but a flirty one too?

The gray one walked up dozily, " Mushin raised us, urr, Miroku. I'm Miroko"

"What is the name of your ever-so-faithful raccoon dog's name?" Kagome questioned, trying the other four men.

"Hachi." A Black robed one replied adding his name. "I'm Mitsu."

Kagome giggled at his name. Mitsu. It sounded like something she would name a pet.

"Hey monk, how many times have you groped Sango?"

"147" they all replied at the same time. Sango blushed a deep crimson. "I can't believe you kept count!" She sighed and thought, "_I was sure it was 139…guess he got me when I wasn't paying attention._"

"I'm Miroppe," the orange robed man informed.

"Mirin is the name! Gay is my game!" The yellow one giggled. Everyone stared. Sango burst into tears of laughter, never expecting such a response.

They all focused their attention on the last red robed Miroku, expecting a name. He just sat crossed armed, and 'Hmph' when he noticed the looks.

"_Obviously Miroku's inner anger…just like Inuyasha I see._"

"I'm Mirochi," he mumbles, not bothering to say anything else.

"Don't bother him, he's a bit grumpy." Mirin commented, receiving a bump on his head for it.

"So Sango, Miroku's eye obviously didn't deceive us." Miro remarked, scanning his eyes over her body. She had firm strong arms, a flat stomached, and a slightly voluptuous chest. Her deep brown eyes were accented with rosy pink eye shadow, and complimented with her dark brown hair touching her cheeks.

She stared back into his plum purple flecks in his eyes, catching the smirk on his lips. The lips she wanted. Well kinda. She thought hard about the situation. Would it be the same as kissing Miroku, the real one? Sango's minded more when she suddenly felt something.

I large hand on her butt.

But it wasn't Miroku.

It was Miro.

She looked to see him with a pleased grin. Just as she was going to slap him and scream 'hentai', he grabbed her arm in mid-air and kissed her roughly. He skillfully slipped his tongue through her lips. She tried hard to resist, but her body wouldn't let her. Sudden she heard someone.

"Ah hem!"

Sango broke her self from the kiss and looked to see a blushing Kagome, two uncaring demons, a group of giggling Mirokus, and extremely pissed Miroku.

Miroku jump at him self, tackling the over-flirty version and started punching him.

"HUH?" was all Sango said.

**A/n: LMFAO I FINALLY DID IT!**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	2. You're mean!

**Wow, I didn't expect so many positive ideas for this story! Thank you all!**

**Umm, about the lack of update. Computer crashed…blah, blah, blah… I'm back, don't worry.**

KatieBatie – I got the idea from the manga Seven of Seven, or Nana no Shichi. Pretty much I did the same thing, but different.

Yuri2 – thanks, I usually do a really bad job on first chapters. I hope the names will be less confusing. At this point, each chapter will be solely about just one of them, so that might make it easier. Well, kinda, sort of, maybe.

A chart for you!

Miroko: lazy-gray

Mitsu: smart-black

Miro: sexy-green

Mirin: gay-yellow

Miroppe: dynamic-orange

Mirochi: mean-red

Miroku no Shichi 

**Chapter 2- you're mean!**

**Before:**

"Ah hem!"

Sango broke her self from the kiss and looked to see a blushing Kagome, two uncaring demons, a group of giggling Mirokus, and extremely pissed Miroku.

Miroku jump at him self, tackling the over-flirty version and started punching him.

"HUH?" was all Sango said.

**After:**

They all watched as Miroku kicked the ass of the flirtier version of him self. Sango blushed immensely as Miro called her name for help. He couldn't seem to win against himself. At that point Mirochi was excited about the situation, and jumped into the fight.

Inuyasha looked Kagome, as if he were pleading with his eyes to receive permission to enter the brawl. She just shook her head in disappointed agreement, granting him to go fight. They all laughed as the four people fought.

"YOU DUMBASS! YOU KISSED SANGO BEFORE I DID! I HATE YOU!"

"DON'T KILL MEEEE!" Miro begged, gripping his fingers into the ground, trying to escape the grasp of the 'up-set' houshi.

Sango looked hesitantly at the suffering man, and thought about it. "Oh, alright."

"Oh arigato!" Miro chirped, as the young, demon-slayer approached, reaching for his hand. She grabbed it firmly, and pulled him out of the pile of brawling men, and urr…hanyou.

Miroku, still holding Miro, gripped his ankle tightly, making it harder for him to escape with Sango helping. Just as he noticed her pulling her hardest, he let go.

"_If I know myself, which I hopefully do, when Miro falls, he'll try and grope Sango. He'll get caught, and Sango's punishment would be A LOT worse than anything I could ever do…_"

Miroku watched as Miro stumbled forward, casually rubbed her butt, and pressed against her body without so much as a twitch from her. His jaw dropped in amazement.

"But…but…" Miroku sobbed in failure to get himself in trouble.

Inuyasha and Mirochi were having a stare off, standing in battle stances, waiting for each other to make a move. They finally got separated when Kagome and Mitsu were annoyed with their meaningless fighting when they could be using their energies on, oh say…Naraku?

I mean, hasn't Inuyasha small Kikyo-Naraku-Kagome obsessed brain figured out he can kill three birds with one stone? Kill Naraku, avenging Kikyo, and leaving Kagome all to himself because Kikyo could rest peacefully! Kami, are our hero's so caught up with moments, that they're so dense?

Yes. Of course they are.

Well anyway…

After a couple more fights and bickering, they realized it was getting late and decided to go sleep in the closest village. The Mirokus argued, and finally decided that getting one room to fit them all would end in chaos. And the girls got their own small room, away from the disastrous boys...

The girls and demons sat in their rooms, talking amongst themselves.

"Kagome? Do you think it's safe to even fall asleep?"

"Yeah, for me anyway…you're screwed."

"Well, gee, thanks." Sango rolled her eyes and got up. "I think I'll take a bath while I can."

"Alrighty, I'll join you."

"Okay."

The two set foot to the hot springs, sneaking pass the boys' room, praying that only Inuyasha would hear them if they were heard at all.

#Mens? R0000m?

The Mirokus gawked at Miro as he was now nursing the cuts, bruises, and black eye he was now sporting from the earlier fight. Mirin kept running and coming back with more water and bandages for Miro, helping him deal with his injuries.

Miroku watched the others converse while he took Inuyasha's job, and sulked, leaning up against the wall, observing everyone and everything.

"Hey, you know what would cheer you up?" Miroko started, looking around the room cheerfully, with his slightly closed eyes, "lets get some geishas!"

"Yeah! Sounds great! Miroppe go get'em!" Mitsu order. Miroppe stood up and gave a mock salute, and left the room with a dash.

Miroku slinked out of the room to prevent any further trouble between him and the others. He noticed Mirin walk a bit further in front of him, heading towards the springs. Miroku shrugged at himself and decided it would be best to join him, even if he was the 'gay' version of himself.

"How are you tonight?" Miroku asked, catching up with Mirin, "Are you going to go take a bath?"

"Yeah, thought I would clear my mind, y'know?" Mirin said glumly, "I wanted to go have a chat with girls, wanna come?"

Miroku sighed, thinking how nice it would be to talk to the girls while bathing, when he felt his mind was most open. "Alas, I cannot, do to the fact that I would not talk, but attempt to touch what I cannot have."

"True, okay, then I shall talk with you. You may find it most relaxing to talking to me, without fear of me telling the others, for I am you." He grinned widely, reassuring his secrets are safe with himself.

They approached the spring near the girls, and started undressing. Sinking into warm depths of the water, surprised greatly, Miroku felt no uncomforting feelings bathing with the 'man-loving' version of him.

"So, anything in particular that you find the need to talk about right now?" Mirin asked, willing to give Miroku any counseling he felt fit.

"I don't know why I felt so immensely jealous when Miro kissed Sango. Sango isn't mine, especially with all that flirting I do, but I can't help. I was so mad seeing Miro kiss her like…like…"

"She was his"

"Yeah! She doesn't belong to the likes of him, she belong to—"

"You? Hardly, Sango is a warrior, she will not willing give her self to anyone."

"But _I _love her!" Miroku shouted, almost regretting it the second he said it, knowing that Sango must have heard it. He shook it off. She might not have. Might. "To this day on, I won't lay a hand on any other woman!"

Miroku got out of the hot spring. He had to know if she heard.

Wid d33 g1rls!

Both Sango and Kagome both leaned closely to the other side of the rock, where they heard the two men speaking.

Sango gasped.

Did she hear what she though she heard?

Miroku jealous? In love? With HER?

"Kagome. Did he REALLY just say that, or was I hearing wrong?"

"He really said it." Kagome grinned at her, and felt a strong surge of being proud, witnessing Sango blush.

"Whoa," Sango thought aloud, "Did he say he would never touch another woman?"

Kagome briskly nodded, listening intently still.

"I hear foot steps."

"What?"

Suddenly, as if were on cue, Miroku appeared half naked in front of Sango. The girls could hardly gain composure to at least make it look like they weren't listening.

"Uhh…" was all Sango seemed to be able to say?

"Urr, ahh, ummm…did you hear me?" Miroku said, blushing extremely red. Lecher or not, he was still a teenage boy.

"Ahh…urr." She nodded.

It seemed like that movement was magic because, Miroku face was a flaming beet red.

He ran.

He ran fast as his legs would go, which were pretty fast.

He noticed Mirochi in the road. "Hey Mirochi! If Sango is following, delay her, could you?"

"Alrighty."

Mirochi stood there waiting, and soon enough, Sango came trotting along by herself, half dressed.

"I really don't know why they grope you, " Mirochi started as she passed by, "I can't see the interest in your ass. The geisha in our room right now has a much more attractive body."

Sango paused.

Despite his own comment, it seemed his eyes where eating every inch of her body. Abruptly breaking the silence, Mirochi grabbed her wrist, and planted his lips on hers firmly. Unlike Miro's kiss, which felt extremely tantalizing, Mirochi seemed…passionate. He didn't use his tongue, but the force of his lip, slightly sucking on her bottom lip.

Sango felt limp, yet again, she felt the kiss of a Miroku, but why not the real one? She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to stop the kiss.

But like as if he read her mind, he stopped, removing his lips from hers by an inch. He spoke softly, grinning quite largely, "I think I know what Miro means. Your lips are lush and tender, and extremely soft. I bet the lightest of kisses from you would still drive any man up the wall. They have just the right amount of heat and wetness that made that kiss so sweet, I think I even would have melted if it were any longer."

She didn't know what to do or say, but suddenly felt very angry with him.

Sango swung her hand like she had done so many times before.

"I guess I know how Kagome feels," she thought. "They just don't understand how a girl feels, even if they look like they may understand, it's just a illusion…"

Mirochi grinned responding, "He went left, but I don't think I have ever seen him so embarrassed. Wait 'til morning to talk to him."

She nodded curtly, heading to her room, hoping not be further embarrassed.

**A/N: Woo! Another complete! YAY!**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	3. Stop moving!

**Miroku no Shichi**

**Chapter 3 - stop moving!**

**Before**

Mirochi grinned responding, "He went left, but I don't think I have ever seen him so embarrassed. Wait 'til morning to talk to him."

She nodded curtly, heading to her room, hoping not be further embarrassed.

Kagome soon followed after, not saying a word about what had happened at the springs and went to sleep. Sango lay awake in her bed, trying to think up what she could say to Miroku when she saw him tomorrow. Should she act like nothing happened? Approach him? Tell him how she feels? Sango fianlly went to sleep deciding she won't ignore it, but she won't confront him, unless he said something about it.

**After**

**morning?**

The morning star faded from the sky as the sun approached the horizon. The men were spread across the floor of their open room, while the women decided to prepare for their journey ahead. Everyone bathed and washed themselves, moving at a slow, yet fast pace.

Sango and Miroku kept bumping into each other, mumbling sorry, and moving on. Miroku seemed to burn a bright shade of red every time it happened. 'What wrong with me?' he kept thinking when he walked away, 'I'm spose to be sauve, cool, flirty! She over heard, big deal!' But certainly, his actions and stumbles were not showing who he was in his mind.

They were finally ready to set out on the road, Miroppe and Mirochi hopped around excited about moving on to the next place. Shippou joined them while Mitsu and Miroko sat down watching them. Mitsu had his nose in a book Kagome gave him.

"Are we ready yet?" Mirochi grumble, wanting to leave like Inuyasha, wishing not to squander time on the girls.

Kagome and Sango fianlly exsited the hut, Kirara perched on Sango'shoulder.

"We're ready." the miko commented, watching the rude houshi ruffle his hair.

"Let's get going already!" Miroppe and Shippou piped together, both eager to move.

The gang started to head north, where they last heard suspicions of Naraku's latest appearence. Kagome and and Inuyasha lead the way with the Miroku's behind them, Sango and the real Miroku tailing the rest. They remained quiet a long time, listening to the footsteps around them, and voice before them.

"Sorry." Sango spoke softly.

"For what?" Miroku replied, startled by her sudden words.

"For listening in on your conversation last night with Mirin."

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care if you over heard. I...I--"

Miroku walked away without finishing his sentence. He looked over his shoulder towards Sango, reveal an extremely red Miroku.

'What the hell is Miroku so embarassed about? What's with the mood swings?' Sango thought, 'oh wait! Duh! The other six have it! I forgot about it in that perspective! oh this could be essepcially fun.' Sango wildly thought up thing to do to him.

The day continued to draw on, everyone fianlly got there desired break when it was half past two. They sat in a clearing off the road. Kagome started a fire and Shippou and Mitsu helped her prepare the food. Miro, Mirochi, Miroku, and Mirin sat in a circle conjigating about anything that came to conversation. Miroko layed in the grass, watching the sky. Miroppe approached Sango, grinning quite widely.

"Mirin said that you made Miroku embarassed last night, what happened?"

"That is not your buisness."

"Actually, since I am Miroku, just his dynamic part, it is my buisness."

"Ugh, I don't care, I'm not going to talk about."

"Oh, and also he got to kiss you."

"Oh god, does Miroku know?"

Loudly, a punch could be heard in the background.

"He does now."

"Oh my kami."

Miroku and Mirochi were in an all-out brawl on the ground, yelling obsenenities at each, threating, and distictively Miroku yelling 'WHY DID KISS SANGO? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME? UGH! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL!'. Sango, embarassed about the matter, walked away to the forest where Miroppe followed.

Sango continued to walk and walk, listening to him behind her. Sango picked up her paced, that lead to a jog, and soon, a speedy run. She couldn't seem to shake him off, he seem just to be playing, and not even running as fast as he could. Running with all she had, she dodged and leaped, running from him. They soon reached a field, a good distance from they're original spot. He lept, land on her and bringing her down for the fall.

"Why were you chasing me?" She breathed heavy, trying to catch her breath properly, her chest pressing against his, do to him being on top.

"Because it seemed like fun." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her.

She struggled to free her wrists from him, but failed. He lay completely on her, pinning her to the ground. She gazed in to his eyes which held the same wickedness as the real Miroku's, but more energy seemed to be floating in them.

"Get off." She whispered, desperately not wanting to be found in another situation like the other two before.

"When you say it like that, it makes me wanna stay here forever." He leaned down kissed down her chin and jawline, down to her neck.

"Oh stop," Sango gasp, trying to say it again in a more serious tone. She couldn't muster up enough of her voice, the only thing that seemed to be able to come out were small little moans.

He stopped a moment to hover, then finally kissed her lips vigerously, scoping his tongue in every crevous of her mouth. She did the same, pressing her lips harder on his. He released her wrist so that he could wrap his arms around her waist. He stopped kissing her, and looking her in the eyes, holding her tenderly.

"Miroppe, you know Miroku is goong to have your ass for this?"

"I know! But I'll run unlike the other two dumbnuts."

Sango giggled, and kissed on the cheek. He got up, and pulled her up.

"Why are you guys kissing me?"

"Why are you kissing back?"

"Uhh..."

"See, it's for us to plot, and for you to find out."

They walked back as quickly as they could, so as to avoid getting yelled at. It took a much longer considering they ran the first time. They arrived at last to find Miroku was tied up, and Mirochi sitting on him. Miroku glared extremely hard at Miroppe, which chuckled. Sango walked to the safety of Kagome, and started whispering and asking what happened when she was gone. Sango looked over at Miroku tied up on the ground and blushed. Clone or not, she still thought it Miroku kissing her so tenderly. She felt her body tremble slightly, she kept imagining his hands touching her every where. Night fell, and they never got to travel any frurther to Mirochi and Inuyasha's displeasure.

After a couple hours, they untied Miroku, and told him not to pick any more fights. Right after that, Miroppe decided to be an ass and tell him about his and Sango's little outing. Miroku finally just gave up on caring, and just punched him in the arm. Kagome looked over at they, making sure she didn't have to break up yet another fight today. Kagome looked back down into the pot which held a large amount of stew, consisting of various items Inuyasha provided.

Sango stood by herself, spacing out, not even noticing that Miroku decided to stand right next her. He nudged her, which told her she had company. She smiled at him, and he responed with a weak smile back, and a small blush. She studied his features and noticed he was a bit pale, and his eye were not twickling like usual, but very dark and grim.

"Miroku, you don't look very well." Sango said, touching his face with her fingers, caressing his cheek lightly.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine."

"No, I think it's them wearing you out. you haven't flirted with other women, or groped me, or said much of anything. You're even blushing, I don't think I have ever seen you blush since I met you. Please stop fighting them. I,--I'll stop letting them kiss me, I'm sorry I,-- just I try to stop them, but I can't seem to be able to. I freeze up, or succumb to them and I don't know what to do then." Sango spoke faster and faster at the end, burning a bright crimson.

Miroku leaned forward, their faces centimeters apart. Miroku spoke softly, "I don't like them making you flustered like that, I only ever seemed to be satisfied if I am the one that makes you that way." He grinned, quite satisfied with himself. He slipped a hand around back, and slid it to where normally liked to be.

"You know, it makes me very happy to know it's your hand there, I'm sick of theirs." Sango drew closer pressing her body up his, resting her hand on his chest. She thought how much bigger he was, at least ten centimeters, and how broad his shoulder's are. Her thoughts wondered to a time when he had saved her from being hit by a demon, and relizing his body so close to her own, and so much bigger.

He wrapped his other around her waist, pulled her close leaving but a small gap betweem their lips. Miroku dipped his lips toward hers, only lightly brushing against them. It was as if it was light as air it's self. The tajiya did the same to him. Before Miroku could really kiss her, she tried to walk away. Miroku released her, but grabbed her wrist loosely and kiss the top of her hand. Sango blushed, and then bowed, whispering sorry. She skitted over near Kagome, and started talking to her as she finished up the stew.

Miroku sighed. '_I just can't win._'

**A/N: Hee, me done again!**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	4. Sake giggles

**Demon Exterminater Barbie- I CONGRADULATE YOU! YOU HAVE FOUND ME OUT! It's a surprise who gets the next kisses, I keep it a secret! It actually was going to be Mitsu...but I changed my mind. giggle**

**Everyone- your comments and replies make me giddy and excited to write for you all! Okay, okay, I know I haven't up-dated it bacause 1), I have been preoccupied, reading yaoi, 2) writing Naruto one shots, and 3) I lazy. Me and Miroko seem to be buds.**

**Miroku no Shichi**

**Chapter 4- sake giggles**

**before**

Before Miroku could really kiss her, she tried to walk away. Miroku released her, but grabbed her wrist loosely and kiss the top of her hand. Sango blushed, and then bowed, whispering sorry. She skitted over near Kagome, and started talking to her as she finished up the stew.

Miroku sighed. '_I just can't win._'

**After **the sun broke into the horizon, everyone gathered there items, and moved onward. This was the second time they had moved so far north. The first time was when the were chasing the Band of Seven. This time they had to get Naraku. Kagome decided it was safer to keep their only shard in her world. The only free roaming shards were Kouga's and Kohaku's, everything was in Naraku's possesion. Kohaku was currently on the run, and was very south.

Sango smiled as she thought about Kohaku. He was close to freedom.

They walked again through out the whole time, Mirochi and Inuyasha not permitting any breaks. "Gee Miroku, I never knew you could be so mean!" Kagome whispered in the real Miroku's ear. He chuckled at her comment, and saw Sango giggle. Oh the glory of that giggle. It was just so...not Sango. He sighed, wishing he could hear it more often, it was just so lovely.

Miroku felt Kgaome brush pass her to talk to Inuyasha about a break since it was nearly 3 o'clock. Sango scooted up next to him, and grinned. There was something, something _dangerous_ about it.

"You know Miroku, for a long time, I have been trying to think of a proper way of teaching you not to touch other women's bums. And for the longest time I thought I could just get away with beating you up. But then it hit me. You don't need punishments for when you do it, you need rewards for when you _don't_ do it." As she said this, she got close, placing her arm around him. Miroku's looked at her completely shocked.

She ignored that completely. They stopped, not having to worrying about the people ahead. She suddenly placed an innocent look on her face, and slowly inched closer to his lips. He did the same, hesitenly leaning closer. She suddenly stopped.

And he saw that grin again.

"Just kidding!" She whispered, dropping her hand on his butt, and giving it a nice squeeze just like he would have done.

She giggled again, running up ahead to catch up. He stood there in a plunder of confusion. 'Did she actually do that?' The memory of the last few minutes played over in his head.'Holy crap, what she just did was really hot.'

After a moment he was brought back to the real world, he ran and caught up with the others. They finally caught a break from Inuyasha, around five that is, but Mirochi still didn't wanna stay there. He lost the fight, and sat away from the fire to sulk. Every time Sango caught Miroku looking at her, she grined at him. He felt that he had blushed every time. He really needed to get his emtions back together.

They decided to eat and stay there. There was a river near by and and some random hotsprings. Being up north near the mountains made everyone cold, and everyone was happy about the warmth. Everyone was really bored though. Mirin suddenly excitedly anoounced that he had got some sake. Miroku and Inuyasha decided on a bath after that was said. Miroku was not up for the fun. But Sango, Kagome(drinking only a little, mind you!), and the rest of the Mirokus certainly were up for sake.

"I know what we should do! Play Lords!"

"Lords?" Kagome asked, raising her brow.

"Oh kami..." Sango sighed. "It's the game where one person is the lord, and the others are servants. The lord turns his back, and the servants line up, and take the number in which it goes left to right of the lord's back. Then he assigns every number an action whether dancing, courting, or kisses." Sango thought, 'crap', when that was said. "Then when everyone has an assignment, he will turn around and watch."

"Well, umm, how interesting."

"I wanna be Lord first!" Mirochi cried in excitment.

"Alright. alright..."

"But Mitsu! he's always first!" Miroko whined.

"Wanna fight him?"

"no..."

"Then it's settled." Mirochi faced the woods.

Everyone lined up facing his back, and took a drink of sake as it was passed around. Kagome nervously drank to much, but decided she liked the sweet sake more than the dry she first had.

"Number one! Roll on the ground and move like a fish on dry land."

Miroko laughed while Miroppe grinned.

"Number two, I want you to hop around in circles."

Miroko heard uttering 'damn'.

"Three and four, I want you to hold hands and walk in a circle."

Mitsu gave a small smile, looking over at number four, which was Mirin.

"Five, you grope the two closest to you."

Miro grinned largely at Kagome, and winked.

"Six, seven. Go strip down, and steal Inuyasha and Miroku's clothes, and wear theirs back while you leave your clothes with them."

Kagome and Sango felt their jaws drop. Mirochi obviously knew that Sango and Kagome were standing last at the end.

'fucking hell! Sango muttered.

Mirochi turned around and watched everyone take their action. Kagome was about to get away when Miro called her over, and then groped her. She hit his head, and turned to Sango and walked into the forest toward the hot springs.

Sango and Kagome stopped just before the hot springs, spotting their clothes. Inuyasha was talking energeticly about something to Miroku who laungidly listened. Kagome swore she heard her name, and then wench. They stripped down, and carried the clothes over to the mens', an exchanged. They stifled giggles as they successfully retrieved and wore the mens' clothes.

They got the clothes on successfully, and walked back to camp. Hopefully the other two wouldn't catch them.

"Bravo, bravo, the lord is pleased. Miroko, you are next lord, any one dropping this round?"

"Me!" Sango and Mirin raised there hand, not wanting to continue. Miroko nodded it off, and they exited away from the line. They both sat down on the ground next to the fire together, sharing sips of sake. Together both watched the group do various things, and serval times the said they would join, but found the were to dizzy to even get up.

So much sake.

"Sango! You look just like Miroku! Y'know?"

"You look like -hic- Miroku too!"

"Can I kiss you Miroku?" Mirin asked, tipping closer.

"But-but Mirin! I'm a girl!"

"But you look like Miroku."

"You do too."

"Fine. I don't care. I have to kiss you any way." Mirin leaned close, and planted a wet drunken kiss on her lips, lethargic by the alcohol consumpsion also. He sucked on her bottom lip slightly, and retreated.

"Your lips are big."

"Really?!" Sango said, surprised.

"Yeah, most men love it, course, I'm not most men."

They giggled, soon falling into a deep conversation about anything that came to mind. Kagome finally joined them, along with Mitsu, having 'enough' fun for the night. Miroko, Mirochi, Miroppe, and Mirin continued drinking and playing.

Suddenly, a noise was heard in the bushes, everyone froze, realizing their danger. The noises turned into voices. Angry voices. One was obviously trying to calm down the other though. The angry hanyou marched to the camp, holding Kagome's clothes in front of his...area. Miroku appeared a moment later, wearing Sango's kimono. He smiled goofily, holding on to the back of Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha finally stopped grumbling, looking at Kagome, dressed in his clothes sitting in a rather provocative pose. Miroku glanced over at Sango, in an equally inticing pose, wearing his robes.

Inuyasha spoke calmly, "Kagome, why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Umm," she hiccuped, "well, we were playing a game, and this was my order."

Inuyasha sighed, walked over to Kagome, commenting on her being ridiculously drunk, and threw her over his shoulder, heading towards the river to clean her up. She giggled, wiggling her finger good bye to everyone.

Miroku rose his eye brow, looking back over to Sango, waving to him. He never in a million years thought he would ever see her drunk. He decided she would sleep it off, and decided to take Kagome's spot next to her. She sighed contently, feeling his warmth on her back, and fell asleep. The other Mirokus realized it was quiet time, and they settled to sleep around the fire.

**A/N: OMK CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I UP-DATED THIS! I'm sorry it wasn't sooner.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
